1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices for demisting mirrors, and more particularly to devices for demisting bathroom mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The misting over of a bathroom mirror that adjoins a shower is a problem that one frequently encounters just after showering. This represents an annoyance which renders the mirror temporarily unusable for such tasks as shaving, grooming, and applying makeup. A common approach to the problem is to wipe the mirror off with a dry towel, however, this usually provides only temporary relief since the moisture remaining in the bathroom environment will tend to continue to condense and cloud the mirror surface. Other common efforts at remedying this problem involve the opening of a bathroom window, if there is one, or opening the bathroom door so as to vent the airborne moisture. Unfortunately, this method does not work instantly and may affect one's comfort, convenience, and privacy. Another way to combat the problem is to pre-treat the mirror by spraying it with a chemical substance that minimizes the condensation of moisture on the mirror surface; however, there are several reasons why a chemical solution to the problem is not desired.